A user interface of the existing translation apparatus performs speech recognition processing on a user's speech input through a mike to generate a sentence and display the generated sentence on a single window. When the sentence displayed on the window is translated, contents of the sentence are output on another window. The users are not familiar with the UI, such that there is a problem in that it takes much time and energy to adapt users thereto.
Even when a user frequently gives utterance several times due to the frequent occurrence of errors during a speech recognition process, it is difficult for the existing UI to approach the speech recognition and the translated results that have been attempted before.
Since the translation has been attempted only by the speech recognition merely using a microphone or only by a text input, a failure probability is high, such that a lot of attempts have been made so as to implement correct speech recognition and translation.